


When I Go (I Go With You)

by Claire_Fucking_Dearing



Series: I Found [2]
Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Fucking_Dearing/pseuds/Claire_Fucking_Dearing
Summary: “.....and Owen? Her name is mommy.”((Maisie doesn’t want to go to school, so Owen and Claire comfort her.))





	When I Go (I Go With You)

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to read the first part in my “I Found” series to read this, but there are references to that story. I highly recommend that you read that first, so sorry if some things are confusing. Please read and review :) I love getting comments from y’all.

“And don’t come find me! Ever!” Maisie stomped up to her bedroom, slamming the door and crawling under the bed. They’d never find her here. Good.

“They can’t send me to school, Letty.” She whispers to her stuffed pink monkey (she made sure to grab Letty from the mansion before they left, of course. Indiana Jones never leaves without his monkey, so neither does she.) 

“Do they not love me? I’ll never come back! They hate me, they hate me, they hate me....”

Maisie missed Iris. She missed grandpa. And most of all, she missed Claire and Owen. But she knew they were never coming for her. Is it getting dark out? She must’ve been in here for hours.

And still no one came.

Knowing that she was alone, Maisie Lockwood burst into tears. She just wanted to be ok again.

”Mom! Mommy! Daddy! Please...” 

Maisie heard footsteps. She saw Claire’s painted toes and Owen’s rough ones. She reached towards them. “Mommy?”

Owen pulled her out from under the bed. She clung to him. 

“Hey, kid, what’s wrong?” His stubble tickled her cheek. 

“Don’t leave me alone! Please!” 

Owen laid her on the bed, and Maisie cried out, her hands grabbing for his shirt.  

Claire laid down next to her, pulling Maisie’s body to safety. She lay in between Owen and Claire, smooshed like a marshmallow. Just like they used to do, two months ago, in Owen’s trailer.

”Mais, honey, we aren’t going to leave you.” Claire whispers and gently smooths back her hair. 

Maisie shook her head. Did they not know? “But...Iris says that- that when you go to school...”

”Says what?”

”She says that kids who go to school never see their families again!”

Claire sighs and looks at Owen. “Iris was just saying that so you wouldn’t worry. Gray and Zach go to school, and you see them all the time, don’t you?”

Maisie nods. She likes Gray, and Zach sneaks her popsickles. She sniffles.  ”Promise?” 

Claire pulls her closer. “I promise.”

She turns towards Owen. “Do you?”

”Yeah, Mais.” 

Maisie scowls. “Say it,” She demanded. Better safe than sorry.

”I promise.” Owen kisses her forehead.

“Good.”

They lay like that for a while, Maisie counting their breaths.  _One, two. One, two._

Her eyes were staring to droop, but Maisie had one more question to ask. “Daddy?” 

It took him a while to answer. “Yeah?”

”Can I still have a pony?”

Owen laughed. “We’ll see.” He winked at her. Maisie cuddles into Claire. She’s just about to doze off when she hears his voice again. “And Maisie? Just don’t tell Claire, okay?”

”Ok. And Owen? Her name is mommy.”

 


End file.
